Heat of the moment
by moni-neechan
Summary: When Aomine and Momoi have a severe fight, she runs off into the night. Aomine, who's worried sick and guilty as hell, has to find not also his fiancé, but also a way to make up for his foolish mistake. "She was quivering with fear slightly; not fear of Aomine or what he could do to her, but of the situation she was about to walk into."


„Would you please STOP sprouting nonsense," she all but screamed. The pink haired girl tiredly rubbed her nose, trying to find a way to make her fiancé see reason.  
"That's no nonsense, Satsuki! Would you turn on your freaking brain for a second?"  
"Well, I have turned on my brain and _I _have decided on it. It is MY FUCKING DECISION AFTER ALL," she shouted in frustration.

She angrily stomped her foot, but as she saw his hand rising all she could get out was a low 'Dai-' before she felt the weight of his slap push her sidewards.  
Stumbling over her own feet, she fell down on on the floor, heavily shaking with oncoming tears and sobs. She quickly scrambled away, out of disappointment rather than fear, as she heard his shocked gasp. She didn't even look up as she quickly got to her feet and disappeared out the door, before he could even form a single word.

/

"Satsuki you say? No she's not at my place," came the stoic voice from the telephone. "What have you done Daiki?"  
"I've been a dick, alright?" He ran his tan hand through his hand tiredly. "Tell her to call me or come back if you see her, please. I'm worried." He hung up before Akashi could give a confirmation.  
He had called all of the Generation of Miracles, all of her girlfriends, her parents, the station and even Kagami, but no one seemed to have seen or heard of her.  
He knew she could handle herself, but as a police officer he knew what kind of filth lingered in the streets at night. To make matters worse it had also started raining not too long before she had disappeared. "Please let her be safe," he lowly murmured before grabbing his jacket and walking out into the night.

A long sigh escaped her soft pink lips as she stepped out of the hot shower. She frowned at the dark bruise on her cheek as she unwrapped her towel and pulled an extremely oversized basketball shirt over her head. Hesitantly Momoi lifted the shirt to her nose and sniffed.  
"So that's why he always smells so good," she mumbled. The pinkette let her gaze wander over her face once again, before stepping out into the hallway.

"Momoicchi, are you finished yet?" Kise stuck his head out of the kitchen looking for his friend.  
"Yes I am, thanks for letting me use your shower Ki-chan." He smiled warmly at her and motioned her to come into the kitchen too.  
"I've made coffee, but if you want you can have cocoa, or tea or something else."  
"No, thank you. Coffee's just perfect right now," she said truthfully and reached for the pink cup on the counter, pouring in her milk and sugar. They silently made their way over to the living room before plopping down on the couch.  
"You wanna talk?" Kise asked gently, hoping that his friend was willing to share her troubles with him.  
"That would be great, Ki-chan, just give me a moment please," she answered, sipping at her coffee. She roamed her head for the right things to say, the right words to start the conversation, while the blonde waited patiently worriedly eying her bruise. Inside he was boiling. The cheerful man could just assume that Aomine had caused it and it infuriated him to no end. Kise, just like the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai, had always been very protective about their female member, but he was also confused. He always thought that Aomine loved his childhood friend dearly and he couldn't think of a scenario that would make him lose his temper like that.

"Well," Momoi finally started, bringing the man's attention towards her again. "You know how I've been telling you, that I hoped to be promoted soon, right?"  
"Yeah, I remember, but what-"  
"I've been promoted," she interrupted him. "But to a different position that I – that _we _– anticipated. Instead of simply becoming head of an investigation team behind the scenes, they wanted to recruit me as part of an active investigation team. I've been helping out with a few cases recently, and they must have noticed my outstanding analyzing skills." She smiled softly to herself.  
"Well, congratulations, that's amazing," Kise cheered, trying to lift the mood a bit, but she just smiled sadly back at him.  
"That's how I thought, or rather _hoped, _Dai-chan would react to the news. But he didn't take it too well. Obviously it's a more dangerous job than we had originally thought, and he implied that I wouldn't be able to handle it, so I guess my temper slipped."

Kise was astounded by the detached tone she used. Her hands were clasped tightly around the cup as he laid one of his own on her arm.  
"Aominecchi's just worried, Momoicchi. He doesn't doubt you, but he'd rather know you safe," he tried to console her.  
"I know. Don't you think I know that?" Her voice was cracking slowly. "It's what I've been feeling like all this time. I hate not knowing if he comes back unharmed or if some criminal took it just a step too far. I hate it so much, but I've never complained. It's what he wants and somebody has to do it, so I'm trying to have faith in him as much as possible. Why can't he trust and respect my choices then? Why is he allowed to run right into the cross fire, while I'm not?"

She was crying now, her tears seeming like an endless flow down her cheeks and Kise's heart was breaking a little inside. He pulled her into his strong chest and wiped her tears with his free hand.  
"And then…and then I screamed at him and he…he slapped me. We've had fights before; nasty, dirty fight, but never before has he raised a hand against me."  
"He shouldn't have done that, and I'm sure he knows that. I'm not saying that that makes it any better, but he probably was just desperate. You know him best. You know, how inept he is concerning his feelings. You should just sleep here tonight. You had a long day and both of you need to cool down and think about things. You will get back from this."  
"That would be great, Ki-chan, thanks."  
She inhaled his scent deeply and snuggled into the warmth of the man she called her best friend, now that Aomine was her fiancé.  
"He called, didn't he," she sighed, but the blonde seemed uneasy answering.  
"Yeah he did and he sounded worried."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I told you you weren't here. I didn't know how you would feel about it," he admitted.  
"Thanks Ki-chan."

Aomine meanwhile frantically roamed the streets, visiting most places she could frequently be found at and he grew more frustrated and worried by the second. He almost paranoidly checked his cell phone every minute or so, checking for messages or missed calls. He had tried calling her until he noticed she had left her phone at their flat. He just came out of one of her favorite cafés kicking the wall in frustration.  
The tan man felt an incredible angst of losing Momoi as he thought back to the slap he had given her. Aomine never intended to hurt her, no matter in which way. The guilt was ever present in his mind as he searched for her, giving him a splitting headache, but also thriving him forward even more.  
Aomine had done, what no man should ever do to a woman he loved and god, did he hope they could put it past them and get back to the way they were before. They couldn't do that as long as she seemed to have disappeared, though, so he thought of places he could further go to search for her.  
"Fuck. I'm too paranoid. She's okay. She has to be" he reassured himself, but the man couldn't quite shake off the doubt.  
Like the answer to a prayer his phone buzzed and he ripped it out of his pocket.

_She's fine. She's with me and she'll stay the night.  
Get over yourself and think of a good apology.  
I'll bring her home tomorrow._

He didn't quite know what to think of the message Kise sent him, but at least he now knew she was okay. Aomine had a slight feeling that he should follow the blonde's advice, already thinking of the best way to apologize to the hard head he so proudly called his fiancé. He slowly made his way back to their apartment, already forming a plan in his head.

Back at Kise's home Momoi was getting ready for the night, borrowing some of his face cream. She winced in pain when she pressed just a little too hard on the dark bruise and tears threatened to fall once again. The woman didn't know how to feel, since she could perfectly understand Aomine's point of view, while she wished nonetheless, that he would have faith in her. And she oh so hoped, that the slap was just an unfortunate, unintended slip-up. Momoi didn't even notice, that she absentmindedly turned her engagement ring between her fingers.  
Stifling a yawn, the young woman trudged out of the bathroom into the hall, where Kise was already waiting for her to finish.

"I've prepared the guest room for you, alright? Should you need anything you know where to find me."  
"Thanks so much Ki-chan. You don't know what this means to me," she told him truthfully.  
Suddenly he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her forward into his arms. He embraced her tightly and pressed a light kiss onto the top of her head.  
"That's what friends are for. You know you can count on me Momoicchi."  
"I know. Same goes for you, so don't hesitate to ask for help if you should ever need any," she said cheerfully, suddenly positive that everything would work out one way or the other. As long as she had her friends, and such amazing ones at that, they would be able to pull through somehow.  
"Now go to bed, you have a long day ahead of you. Sleep tight, Momoicchi."  
"Thanks, you too Ki-chan. Good night."  
The two parted and walked towards their respective bedrooms, before snuggling into the warmth of the covers.  
The pink haired woman clasped her hand tightly to her chest, pressing the ring into her flesh, while silently saying a prayer. Finally feeling ready to face Aomine the next day, she squeezed her eyes shut. Little did she know that at the same moment her fiancé was sitting in their bed, looking at his ring, saying a prayer quite similar to her own.

/

The next day started early for a certain navy haired man. Aomine, who knew Momoi better than anyone else, also knew that the girl was a hopeless romantic. Her girly, giggly side loved red roses, chocolate, heart shaped pancakes and bubble baths and he was set on using that to his benefit, so he was on his way to the flower shop before Momoi had even opened her eyes.

When she finally did open her eyes later that morning, she found her stomach grumbling at the delicious smell coming from somewhere in the house. Hurriedly she hopped out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing through her long locks, before brushing her teeth and washing up. With some last tugs at the oversized shirt she had worn as a nightgown she felt ready for the day and quickly made her way downstairs, where she was greeted with the sight of a slightly humming Kise in front of the stove.

"Good morning, Ki-chan. What are you making, it smells delicious."  
He turned around to face her with a small smile.  
"Good morning, Momoicchi. I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Do you want some?"  
"Of course, you know how much I love pancakes," she gushed and started setting the table.  
They ate in relative silence, except for the compliments she kept giving him for this awesome breakfast.  
"I washed your clothes and put them in the clothes dryer, I hope that's alright. They should be dry any minute now," Kise told her.  
"Of course that's okay. I can't thank you enough."  
He simply smiled at her before retrieving her clothing, trying to lighten the mood and make it more comfortable for her.  
After a quiet breakfast, except for the comments of a very amazed Satsuki, Kise quickly got up and went to retrieve the woman's bag.

"Always the gentleman, Ki-chan," she giggled. "Dai-chan should take lessons from you."  
"My pleasure, Miss Momoi. How can I not assist such a beautiful young lady," he joked, giving her a fake flirtatious wink, which made her grin widely.  
"We should really go now. You ready," he asked, his tone suddenly soft and serious.  
"Yeah I think so. Postponing it wouldn't make it any better, so let's get this over with."  
The blonde smiled at her comment and spread his arms, knowing that she was in desperate need of a hug, and true enough, she closed her arms around his torso with a grateful sigh. He squeezed her tight against his chest and rested his head on hers, ruffling her hair slightly with his nose.  
"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you and we'll work it out, alright?"  
"I sure hope so, Ki-chan," Satsuki mumbled into his chest, while he pulled her towards the door and his car.

When they had turned into the driveway of their flat, Momoi was quick to retrieve the spare key, hidden in a small cupboard in the garage.  
"Should I wait here, or do you want me to go?"  
"Being the optimist I am, I'll tell you that you can go. If worse comes to worse, I'll call you, alright?"  
"Alright. For the first and hopefully the last time I hope that you don't call, and now go in there and kick his butt, or whatever you intend to do."  
The pinkette laughed as he got back into his car and sped off with a last wink her way.  
When Momoi was finally standing in front of the door, her body was rigid and her hands unmoving as she desperately postponed opening the door.  
She was quivering with fear slightly; not fear of Aomine or what he could do to her, but of the situation she was about to walk into. What if he wasn't there, gone because he decided he had gotten tired of being with her; or what if he was just waiting to end it? The woman had soon in her childhood discovered, that a life without her best friend was one she would never want to choose, or worse, be forced into, so with a sigh and a freshly determined look in her wet eyes she fished the key out of her pocket and turned it in the lock.

Aomine, who had been brooding on the couch for the last fifteen minutes looked up in hope and surprise when he heard the familiar click of the door opening. True enough, in walked his beautiful girlfriend. He sincerely hoped he would be able to still call her that after the next few hours.  
"I'm home," came the hesitant calling just as he was walking into the kitchen. The tall man stared at the bouquet of pink roses and sent a last short prayer, before stepping out into the hall where Momoi was shrugging off her light jacket.  
Slow steps took him to the seemingly frozen woman, who started smiling brightly when she saw the roses, before she finally went to hug him.

"Those mean you won't leave me, don't they," she asked happily bathing in his warmth. She had always wondered why their bodies fit so perfectly together, as if they had been made for each other, and she always came up with the conclusion, that it might just be that way.  
"No, never," he finally answered, somehow shocked. "Why would I? But do you- I mean, you have all reasons to," he mumbled.  
Momoi frowned at the obvious guilt in his voice, but she had made her resolve.  
"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. Dai-chan, you've hurt me and it wasn't right to do that. You shouldn't have. Arguments happen, but this is not a way to deal with things. You've hurt me, but I know that you didn't mean to," she whispered leaning into his chest.  
"I didn't, but that's no excuse. God Satsuki, I'm so sorry, I feel like scum. I'm just so fucking sorry, and I know that that's not gonna cut it, but I really am."  
"Dai-chan, I know that. You would never willingly hurt me, it was just the heat of the moment. I understand and we will come back from this, but please just try to keep in check next time."

Her hand ghosted over his cheek, before coming to rest on his neck where she pulled him down into a slow kiss. They parted, still resting their heads together, both glad and grateful, that nothing seemed to have broken between them.  
"There won't be a next time, Satsuki. I promise. I will protect you, and I will love and cherish you in good and in bad, in health and in sickness, forever. Until death do us part, Satsuki," he finally whispered, his voice almost cracking at the sheer amount of emotion.

He quickly fell down to one knee, his skilled hands quickly grabbing a small velvet box out of his back pocket. Momoi felt the tears prickling in her eyes as she slapped her hands over her squealing mouth. Aomine smiled at her reaction, remembering her when he first proposed to her. She had had the exact same expression on, she had hidden her grin behind her hands, too, but she hadn't gone down to his level. She hadn't taken his face in her hands and cut off his words with what was probably the best kiss he ever experienced. She had taken control at first, squeezing his face tightly before slowly giving away the dominance to him. Their lips and tongues met in a desperate need to be connected in more than the physical ways as they twirled and danced around each other in perfect unison.  
When they had to part for air he quickly pressed his fingers over her approaching lips with a smile.  
"Just a second. I need to hear it, Satsuki. I've fucked up and this isn't exactly romantic, but will you marry me? Still? Do you want to spend your life with me still, Satsuki?"  
He opened the small box to reveal a silver necklace with a simple pink, heart shaped sapphire pendant.  
"Of course, Idiot. I wanna spend my life with you and no one else," she agreed in a high-pitched voice.  
"Perfect," he simply said before pecking her lips shortly, and raising the necklace towards her neck.  
Tears were rolling down Momoi's face as she pulled her hair out of the way.  
"You know," Aomine suddenly started as he closed his gift around her neck, which earned him a curious look from his fiancé. "I've been thinking about it, and I know that it's not my place to tell you whether to take this job. If this is what you want, then go for it. I will be worried and overprotective; I'll throw a fit at the slightest hint of an injury and you'll have to deal with that, but if that's what you really want to do, then I won't stop you. After all, as a policeman I should be the last one to tell you that the job is too dangerous."  
"Finally you understand, Dai-chan," she laughed. "But I get it. I'm worried about you too and I'll be like that too, so I guess we're even."  
"That's a deal. So what do you wanna do now? Whatever you want, baby."  
"Well, you know," she whispered into his ear. "We had a fight and do you know what that means?"  
Momoi slowly trailed a finger down her fiancé's chest as a wicked grin spread over his face.  
"If this is what you want, I'll be glad to oblige my lady," he said, his voice brimming with passion, as he pulled his shirt over his head, hers soon following.

/

_He proposed to me again. It was perfect. I'll tell you the details soon.  
Thanks again 3_

Kise grinned at the short text as he found himself releasing a sigh.  
"Thank god they got it together," the blonde mumbled as he sipped his coffee in the café across the street. He looked up to their window, smiling slightly as he shortly caught a glimpse of a very shirtless Aomine. Realizing it was probably time to go he stood up, leaving a generous tip and walking through the door. Quickly.

/

**A/N: Hello there dear readers. I know, I haven't posted anything in probably literally ages and I'm really sorry for that, but I hope you like my little AoMomo OneShot. There's one thing I wanna get out there:**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAI-CHAN! ~ **_

**I love him to bits and pieces and I just adore this ship so much and I would really appreciate it if you left a comment and told me what you liked/disliked/would have wished for/etc.**

**Lots and lots of love to you guys!  
~Ramona**


End file.
